


"shut the hell up, hargrove."

by flannelsandpinetrees



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelsandpinetrees/pseuds/flannelsandpinetrees
Summary: after standing up to billy, a familiar face offers you a ride home.





	"shut the hell up, hargrove."

**Author's Note:**

> i posted these on wattpad and it didn't get anywhere lmao. enjoy.

another day at this boring school. you sat in 5th period chemistry, looking out the window as dark clouds formed. you sighed, knowing you have to walk home in this storm. "y/n? are you paying attention?" mr. lynn said. the whole class turned around and looked at you in the back. "yeah, sorry." he nodded and returned back to the lesson. you sketched in your notebook until the period was over.

6th period came and it was time for gym class. a note was taped to the door saying to meet in the other gym due to flooding. "okay, so our gym flooded so we will be in here for a week and a half. get changed and meet back here for warm-ups. you and your class ran around the gym while the boys played basketball. "damn, y/l/n! looking good!" you heard billy hargrove yell at you. "shut the hell up, hargrove!" you yell with a smile. a laugh could be heard. that laugh came from steve harrington. "think that's funny, harrington?" billy said throwing the ball at him. "that a girl rejected you and put you in your place? hell. yeah." he threw the ball back, leaving billy quiet. you looked at steve and he gave you a wink.

finally, the day was done. "bye, nance." you said to your friend while she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend, johnathan. you began the long walk home while it poured. "great day to forget an umbrella." a voice said. you turned your head to see steve harrington with a smirk. "yeah." you continued to walk. "do you want a ride home? it's not like you live far." you looked at the long dirt rode and back at steve. "sure."

the ride was silent. "that was so badass." he laughed, breaking the silence. "hm?" you asked, still soaked from a few minutes ago. "the way you stood up to that dick, hargrove." you shrugged. "i'm not gonna let him talk to me that way." the two of you laughed. for the next few minutes, you and steve talked about random stuff. "take a left and just go up a few more houses. thanks." you grabbed your bag but steve lightly grabbed your wrist. "listen, y/n." he pushed a piece of wet, y/c/h hair back. "i was wondering if you would like to-" he's stops talking after you kiss his cheek. "i would love to, pick me up here. friday, 8. don't be late, harrington." you shut the doror and run up your steps, getting even more soaked. you wave as steve drove away.


End file.
